Heating devices have been developed for applications such as defrosting, defogging, and/or deicing a surface. These devices suffer from one or more of an obstructed view through the device, opacity, insufficiently uniform heating, insufficient heating far from the edge of the device, and low efficiency. A heating device that is able to overcome one or more of these drawbacks is desirable.